spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grasshop's Misfortunes
Igneous and Lumen find Grasshop and Princess Sparkle have been following them. Grasshop must decide if he wishes to continue aiding the Invectids or help the Spider Riders, especially Sparkle, who reminds him on his own children and whose kindness has saved him more than once. 'Full Recap' Prince Lumen and Igneous safely arrive in Nuuma. While worried for the others, they see no choice but to go on to Nuuma and hope to run into the missing Spider Riders on the way. The pair then leave Quint's now battered ship behind as they make their way to Nuuma. The pair are traveling across forested land when they discover Sparkle and Hotarla are following them, Sparkle then reveals she has been accompanied by her "Uncle Hop", who turns out to be none other than Grasshop of the Big Four. Both Lumen and Igneous assume Sparkle is in danger and try to attack him. Grasshop flees, which upsets Sparkle. She then explains to the confused pair that Grasshop helped her and Hotarla and that he has reformed. Sparkle then insists that the pair should apologize to her beloved "Uncle". When the group catches up with him, Grasshop assumes that they still wish to harm him. Unfortunately, his panicked running leads all of them straight into an Invectid camp. The five are surrounded by a platoon of Invectids. The platoon leader Scarab greets Grasshop warmly, he and his platoon do not know that Grasshop is no longer one of the Big Four. While Sparkle and the others are held prisoner Scarab asks to hand command of the platoon over to Grasshop. Things look good for Grasshop but change when he discovers that Scarab wishes to dispose of the riders. Grasshop tries to use his influence to keep the group safe. Scarab finds Grasshop's hesitation odd and sends a messenger bug out for possible answers. Grasshop overhears Scarab's revelation about his demotion from the Big Four and rushes off to free Sparkle and the others before it's to late. But Scarab catches Grasshop conspiring with the enemy and calls him a traitor for his actions. Grasshop tries to by the Spider Riders time to escape but is no match for Scarab's men. Igneous and Lumen realize that Grasshop really is on there side and transform in order to help. Sparkle also transforms and tries to fight Scarab. The Invectid soldier proves to much for her and Grasshop is injured trying to protect her. Sparkle and Hotarla become angered by Scarab's actions and attack him together. Then her brother and Igneous defeat Scarab and destroy his transport. The next day Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle and Hotarla get ready to leave for Nuuma. Grasshop watches as they leave thinking that he is now fated to be alone forever. Princess Sparkle however stands by his side telling him he should hurry up if he wants to come with them to Nuuma. Igneous and Lumen kindly tell him the same. Grasshop is overjoyed at being openly excepted by the Spider Riders despite his earlier actions and the group makes it's way to Nuuma together. Featured Characters *Grasshop *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Igneous *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Flame *Scarab Quotes *"Your supposed to be in Arachna right now. How in the world did you two get here? Are you and Hotarla by yourselves?" "Uh uh big brother. We flew here with our Uncle Hop." "What Uncle Hop? "Where is he?" "Come on out, it's okay." "Um, hi! Goodness, you guys are looking well." :—'Sparkle' introduces Lumen and Igneous to her beloved Uncle Hop. *"But if I can't get my hands on the Oracle Keys I'll never be one of the Big Four again, and Big Three just doesn't have a menacing ring to it!" "There you are Uncle Hop!" "How'd you find me?" "You talk so loudly." "That little girl is a master tracker." :—'Grasshop' marvels at Princess Sparkles ability to hear his shouting. *"What is it about these Spider Riders? There willing to trust me, even after I betrayed them."- Grasshop marvels at how fortunate he is to now be friends with Sparkle and the Spider Riders, and glad that they trust him despite the shaky start. Trivia * While it would appear that Igneous and Lumen kill Scarab by the end of the episode. Scarab appears to return several episodes later leading the invasion alongside Stags. Whether this is a technical error or simply do to Igneous and Lumen sparing the Invectid solider is unknown. * This episode is marked by Grasshop truly siding with the humans over the Invectids do to Sparkles kindness. * A scene was cut from the dub of Scarab threatening Sparkle with a sword and then offering it to Grasshop. Category:Episodes